Kawaii Diva Songfic Series
by Oh So Sly
Summary: *CHAPTER 3 UP* A series of songfics regarding the Divas and their love interests/boyfriends. Taken from love interest/boyfriend's POV. Last part usually in 3rd person's POV. Please read and review!!
1. Just a Girl

A/N: Blah, what the hell? This is a songfic on my favorite pairing in the WWE. The song Just a Girl is No Doubt's so don't sue me!! Mystery couple will be revealed in the end.  
  
  
  
  
  
He looked at her. She was amazingly beautiful. Those hair, the eyes and the facial features never ceased to amaze him no matter how many times he looked at her.  
  
"Hey, you ready for the match?" he heard Test ask the girl.  
  
"In a minute, Test," she answered. Suddenly, she turned and spotted him staring at her. She smiled and walked over.  
  
/Take this pink ribbon off my eyes I'm exposed And it's no big surprise Don't you think I know Exactly where I stand This world is forcing me To hold your hand/  
  
  
  
"Hey, what's up?" she asked softly. He fidgeted. What was he going to say?  
  
"Um, no-nothing much. Just the u-usual," he finally managed to stammer out.  
  
"That's good but can I ask you a simple question?" she asked, her delicate eyebrows furrowing.  
  
"Sure," he replied with a surprising smooth tone. She leaned closer to him on her tiptoe. He caught his breath sharply but listened attentively.  
  
"Why were you staring at me?" she whispered in his ear. He hesitated. Should he tell her?  
  
"Girl, c'mon, our match is next!" Test, who had Stacy beside him, called to the female. The woman stood on her own feet and looked at him.  
  
"Don't answer that first. You should answer it later. I'll see you then," she said softly before hurrying after Test and Stacy.  
  
/The moment I step outside So many reasons For me to run and hide I can't do the little things I hold so dear 'Cause it's all those little things That I fear/  
  
  
  
He watched her match, wincing as he saw her take bumps from the psychotic black-haired vixen, Victoria. He couldn't bear to watch it but he had to. He wanted to see how many skills she had. Surely, she was more talented.  
  
"Oh! And a tag to Steven Richards!" JR exclaimed. The man bit his lip as he watched her trying to escape from the psychotic man. He continued watching even though it pained him.  
  
/'Cause I'm just a girl, I'd rather not be 'Cause they won't let me drive Late a night I'm just a girl, Guess I'm some kind of freak 'Cause they all sit and stare With their eyes/  
  
  
  
He let out a sigh of relief when she managed to Low Blow Richards and tagged Test in. The rest of the man vs. man match, he ignored, as he focused on the injured girl's condition. He was worried all right. She was leaning on the padded turnbuckle and holding her ribs. Test's marketing manager, Stacy Keibler, was torn between watching Test and helping the injured woman. That was what the storyline said.  
  
"And look at Victoria! What is she doing!?" King exclaimed as the jezebel, with a steel chair in hand, was sneaking up behind the injured blond. The man, who was watching the screen, clenched his fist as he expected what was happening next.  
  
/ I'm just a girl, Take a good look at me Just your typical prototype Oh...I've had it up to here! Oh...am I making myself clear. I'm just a girl I'm just a girl in the world... That's all that you'll let me be!/  
  
  
  
Stacy rushed towards Victoria and pushed the steel chair onto the black- haired jezebel. Victoria stumbled and fell as the chair hit her skull. The crowd let out a loud pop and Richards went after Stacy as the injured blond took on Victoria. Unfortunately, Richards didn't get very far with Stacy when Test dragged him back into the corner and gave him a Tilt-a-Whirlwind Slam.  
  
"1-2-3!" the arena fans chanted as the referee thudded his hand on the mat. The bell rang and the man was overjoyed. He ran towards the curtains and waited for the victorious team to arrive. The team arrived and the elated man gave the blond a bear hug.  
  
"Congratulations, baby!" he exclaimed. The blond looked a little surprised but happy nonetheless. Test and Stacy had gone to have their own private moment, leaving the two alone, with some technicians lying around.  
  
/I'm just a girl, living in captivity Your rule of thumb Makes me worrisome I'm just a girl, what's my destiny? What I've succumbed to Is making me numb I'm just a girl, my apologies What I've become is so burdensome I'm just a girl, lucky me Twiddle-dum, there's no comparison. Oh...I've had it up to Oh...I've had it up to? Oh...I've had it up to here/  
  
  
  
"How does it feel to have won against the psycho team?" he asked, chuckling. The blond-haired woman winced slightly but still kept the smile on her face.  
  
"Feels great! Even though it was a storyline, I had a great time kicking ass!" the latter said brightly. God, how he loved that girl. She was always damned cheerful even though she'd just gotten her beautiful ass kicked.  
  
"Congrats again. I know how it feels to have won," he said, raking his hair back with his right hand. The blond beauty in front of him smiled at him gratefully.  
  
"You know, you haven't answered my question," she said thoughtfully. His smile faded and he sighed.  
  
"You're right. I guess this is the only way to answer it..." he sighed and brought her closer. She looked confused but gasped softly when he pressed his lips over hers. It went for on for quite a while until they broke apart.  
  
"Jeff, does this mean...?" she asked but he silenced her.  
  
"Yes, Trish, it does mean I Love You," Jeff said softly. He waited for an answer but it didn't come. Instead, Trish brought his face down for another kiss. He knew what it mean...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: I hope you liked it. I'm continuing this with the other RAW and SmackDown! Divas so I'll try to keep their love interests still up. Hope you like and please review! Oh, and I want feedback. Do you still want me to continue with the other Divas or not?? And the song just came to my head. I thought it was kinda suitable for Jeff and Trish. 


	2. All The Things She Said

A/N: Second chapter to the Series!! Mystery couple also revealed in the end of chapter. Song is All the Things She Said by t.A.T.u and I don't own them or the people in here, except Amy, my own character!! Thank you for the reviews, people!! Keep them coming!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
/All the things she said  
  
All the things she said  
  
Running through my head  
  
All the things she said  
  
All the things she said  
  
Running through my head  
  
This is not enough/  
  
  
  
He watched her as she ran a comb through her dark brown hair. She sighed and slammed the comb down on the table. He saw her depression and sighed. She was unhappy and he was unhappy since she wasn't happy.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked as he stood up from his chair to stand beside her.  
  
"I'm not pretty enough," she said, sighing heavily. He looked at her closely. Surely she was kidding? She was gorgeous, definitely gorgeous with her dark brown hair and soft eyes.  
  
"Don't say that. You're beautiful," he said softly, brushing a strand of hair back and tucked it behind her ear.  
  
"No, I'm not!" she protested. He placed his hand on hers. He felt her skin tingle slightly from the touch but made no movement to remove his hand.  
  
"Okay, if you insist, why then?" he asked.  
  
"Why what?" she asked him, confused. He chuckled lightly.  
  
"Why do you say that you're not beautiful?" he asked again. She let out a heavy sigh.  
  
"Why? I mean, look at Trish. She's blond, beautiful and she's got Jeff Hardy all over her. And Stacy, don't get me started. She's got legs, that perfect body and figure and everyone likes her. But the fans boo when I'm on. I'm just not pretty enough..." she answered, shaking her head sadly. He smiled to himself and placed his arm around her.  
  
"How would you know? I mean, you used to look beautiful, real beautiful. But-," he was cut off just as the door opened.  
  
"You're up in five," the technician told her.  
  
"I guess I have to go. See you," she told him and left.  
  
  
  
/I'm in serious shit, I feel totally lost  
  
If I'm asking for help it's only because  
  
Being with you has opened my eyes  
  
Could I ever believe such a perfect surprise?/  
  
  
  
She walked out to her entrance theme. The crowd was booing her as she walked down the ramp. She was scheduled to wrestle Trish Stratus, who was so popular. She prevented the tears from showing. Life wasn't always fair to her. Why did she have to suffer? The match started as the two ladies grabbed at each other...  
  
  
  
He turned on the television to watch her match against Trish Stratus but his mind was wandering somewhere else. He needed to tell her something important. Something that could get out of his chest.  
  
"Hey man!" Jeff Hardy's cheerful voice startled him. He turned and looked at the multi-colored freak.  
  
"Hey," he answered lowly. His friend sat beside him.  
  
"What's bugging you?" Jeff asked curiously. He glanced at the screen and was absorbed in the match. The latter sighed.  
  
"I need to tell a special someone that I love her..." he began. Jeff tore his eyes away from the screen and looked at him.  
  
"Who is the special girl?" Jeff asked cheekily. The man leaned closer and whispered the name in his ear. Jeff gasped.  
  
"You can't be serious!?" Jeff exclaimed. He shook his head in reply.  
  
"No Jeff, I'm serious," he answered clearly.  
  
  
  
/I keep asking myself, wondering how  
  
I keep closing my eyes but I can't block you out  
  
Wanna fly to a place where it's just you and me  
  
Nobody else so we can be free/  
  
  
  
"So why don't you go tell her?" Jeff asked after a long moment of silence. His friend looked at him, awed.  
  
"Jeff, I am completely and utterly in love with her. You cannot expect me to just walk up and just tell it to her face," he almost shouted.  
  
"Sorry man, but I just-," Jeff apologized but Trish came up to them and started cuddling Jeff.  
  
"I'll see you soon then, H," Jeff said as Trish dragged Jeff away. H was left there all alone. Truth was, he was jealous of them. Just a week ago, Jeff and Trish had declared their love to each other. And next, they were happily bonding. Frankly, he was jealous.  
  
"Hey there," his dream girl said. He almost fell as he got to his feet, blushing furiously.  
  
"H-hi," he managed to choke out. She smiled at him.  
  
"Look, about just now, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to blow off like that," she apologized.  
  
"Nah, it's okay. But, I was wondering..." he began and stared at her again. How should he put it in a nicer way?  
  
"What is it, H? Don't stare at me like that!" she exclaimed. He blushed again. This was gonna be difficult...  
  
  
  
/All the things she said  
  
All the things she said  
  
Running through my head  
  
All the things she said  
  
All the things she said  
  
Running through my head  
  
This is not enough  
  
This is not enough/  
  
  
  
She cocked her head to one side. What did he wanted to tell her that was so important? Could it be...? Nah...  
  
"It's this," he said and kissed her. She was shocked. Of all the people, it was him!? She pushed him away and slapped him right across the face, shocking herself and obviously, him too.  
  
"I didn't mean to. I-," he began but she ran off, shocked and frightened and what she'd done, to him.  
  
  
  
/All the things she said  
  
All the things she said/  
  
  
  
He shook his head ruefully. It didn't work, like Jeff said. He felt like punching something. Of course, Jeff got any woman he wants. His Southern charm and looks attracted girls like moths to a lighted light bulb. He sighed and walked to his car to drive at back to the hotel. He regretted everything he did and wished that he could turn back time.  
  
"Hey H, you okay?" Jeff asked. Trish wasn't clinging onto his arm, he noticed.  
  
"Where's Trish?" H asked curiously. Jeff shrugged.  
  
"She wanted to catch a ride with Stacy so I thought maybe I could ride with you," Jeff said.  
  
"Sure, hop in," H replied, smiling at his friend. The ride back at the hotel was silent. But Jeff, as usual, broke the silence with his question: How did you fare with Molly?  
  
"She slapped me," H answered. His hands gripped the steering wheel tightly and tears threatened to pool in his eyes. He was so heartbroken.  
  
  
  
/And I'm all mixed up, feeling cornered and rushed  
  
They say it's my fault but I want her so much  
  
Wanna fly her away where the sun and rain  
  
Come in over my face, wash away all the shame  
  
When they stop and stare - don't worry me  
  
'Cause I'm feeling for her what she's feeling for me  
  
I can try to pretend, I can try to forget  
  
But it's driving me mad, going out of my head/  
  
  
  
  
  
She flopped on the bed as she entered her hotel room door. What had she done? The events occurred so quickly that she was confused too.  
  
"Why did you do it, H?" she asked no one softly. She wasn't heartbroken. She was unhappy that she couldn't proclaim her love to him. He was so sweet to her during the Alliance days. And what did she repay him with?  
  
"I guess I'll see you later, H," she heard Jeff's voice say and the door next to her slamming shut. She froze. Surely, he couldn't be in the next room...?  
  
"Do I tell him?" she asked as she took off her clothes and changed into a new fresh set. She pondered a while and decided to tell him. It was now or never...  
  
  
  
/Mother looking at me  
  
Tell me what do you see?  
  
Yes, I've lost my mind/  
  
  
  
He had changed into a pair of white pajama pants and a red T-shirt that had the word 'Save yourself before it's too late' on it in black letters. He felt like crying his heart out. He loved her so much that he kissed her. What did he do to deserve THAT? He was about to jump into bed, to forget everything that happened and start afresh, when he heard someone knock on the door.  
  
"Who the hell will come to my door now!?" he grumbled loudly as he walked to the door.  
  
"Look, whoever you are, please get lost or I'll-," he stopped short when he saw the person standing at the doorway.  
  
  
  
/Daddy looking at me  
  
Will I ever be free?  
  
Have I crossed the line?/  
  
  
  
"Can I help you, Citizen Molly?" he joked, putting on his 'Hurricane' act, for his 'girl'. She smiled at him, obviously intending to laugh.  
  
"Drop the superhero act, Helms. We need to talk," she said seriously. He stepped back and let her in, not caring about the consequences.  
  
  
  
/All the things she said  
  
All the things she said  
  
Running through my head  
  
All the things she said  
  
All the things she said  
  
Running through my head  
  
This is not enough/  
  
/All the things she said.../  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Thank you again for your kind reviews. Yes, it's Molly/Shane Helms. Tricked ya, didn't it?? PLEASE REVIEW! And I'll review your fics too!! ^^ 


	3. Complicated

A/N: I was kinda stuck on this song but I managed to come up with one. It's Avril Lavigne's 'Complicated'. And I'm tired of saying that WWE Superstars aren't mine. If they were, think of all the things I'd do to Jeffy... ~cackle~ And my Original Character, Amy, is MINE!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
She was depressed. The things that were occurring between her and her boyfriend were stressful. Sure, they might look like the perfect couple but she still had to deal with his period of jealousy and anger. Sighing, she settled herself on the chair in the Divas' Makeup Room. The makeup and hair stylist, Amy, was there, preparing everything she might need.  
  
"Why hello there, girl. What else do you need on your face?" Amy asked cheerfully. The Diva sighed and rolled her eyes. She was in no mood to joke around now.  
  
"Ames, just hurry up and do whatever I need for my debut later," the blond Diva said irritably.  
  
  
  
/Uh huh, life's like this  
  
Uh huh, uh huh, that's the way it is  
  
Cause life's like this  
  
Uh huh, uh huh that's the way it is/  
  
  
  
  
  
He held his head in his hands. He didn't know what he was doing to her. She was almost everything a man would desire from the luscious body to her gorgeous looks and yet, he treated her like trash.  
  
"Hey, man, what's up with you?" a feminine voice that he recognized asked. He looked up. It was his good friend, Trish Stratus, and she looked concerned.  
  
"Hey Trish," he greeted. The blond Canadian Diva sat beside him and began to ask questions.  
  
"T, what in the world were you thinking?! Us girls need TLC, Tender Loving Care, and you can't treat her like that! It'll break her fragile heart!" Trish exclaimed after he told her about the events that past a few weeks ago.  
  
"I know, Trish, but what can I do?" he asked worriedly. Trish thought for a moment and whispered in his ear.  
  
"You really want me to do that? Are you serious? I've never done that to her!" he half-shouted. Trish looked a little flustered.  
  
"I was only trying to help! Besides, you DO want her back, don't you?" she said anxiously.  
  
"Well..." he trailed off.  
  
"Sorry, man, but if you want her back, just follow my instructions. Now, if you would excuse me, I promised my man, Jeff and Shane and Molly that I would meet them at the parking lot in 5. So long and good luck!" Trish stood up and he watched her leave. Maybe he should give it a try. After all, femmes are love experts.  
  
  
  
/Chill out whatcha yelling' for?  
  
Lay back it's all been done before  
  
And if you could only let it be  
  
you will see  
  
I like you the way you are  
  
When we're drivin' in your car  
  
and you're talking to me one on one but you've become/  
  
  
  
  
  
She tried to hide her tears. Amy had told her that she should give him a second chance to act. The stylist told her that men are always like that when their hormones were raging. It went from mood swings to boiling anger. The Diva dabbed the corner of her eyes with a tissue to prevent Amy's hard work from smudging. She was about to leave the building when someone called out to her. It was Molly.  
  
"Hey K, you wanna ride with me, Jeff, Shane and Trish?" Molly asked when she got near. The blond-haired Diva pondered her choice.  
  
"Why are you asking me?" the Diva asked suspiciously. Molly shrugged.  
  
"Trish said something about asking you to ride with us. Everyone agreed. So you wanna go?" Molly asked again. The other Diva shrugged. What the hell could happen during the ride back to the hotel?  
  
"Sure, I guess it couldn't hurt," the woman said as she followed Molly to Jeff's rental Corvette. Trish waved at her cheerfully while the men greeted her with a bright 'Hi'.  
  
"Are you sure there's space?" the only boyfriend-less Diva asked curiously.  
  
"Don't worry about it, K. You can squeeze in since you're thinner than a certain brunette," Trish answered. Molly pretended to be insulted and Shane gave her a peck on the forehead.  
  
"There is space, KayKay," Jeff insisted. The Divas couldn't help but laugh. KayKay was always Jeff's nickname for her.  
  
"Okay, I hope I don't invade too much space," she joked as she got into the back first and Molly and Shane followed.  
  
"You won't," Shane assured her as the car revved up and drove out of the parking lot.  
  
  
  
/Somebody else round everyone else  
  
You're watching your back like you can't relax  
  
You're tryin' to be cool you look like a fool to me  
  
Tell me/  
  
  
  
  
  
He looked at the streetlights as the cab drove past the beautiful city of New York. He missed her. He missed feeling her beside him and cuddling up to him in the cab.  
  
"Hey bud, you going off here?" the driver asked as he stopped in front of the hotel.  
  
"Yeah, thanks man," he answered as he handed the driver a couple of bills for the payment and exited the cab. His sharp eye caught the sight of his girlfriend as she walked into the hotel, accompanied by Trish, Jeff, Molly and Shane, laughing and chatting happily. He felt left out and empty and alone without her.  
  
"I wish I could make it up with her," he shook his head ruefully as he walked into the hotel lobby. The group had disappeared and he quickly went to the elevator, not interested in meeting any fans. He pressed his level and waited quite impatiently.  
  
"So I guess breakfast is set for tomorrow morning then," he heard his girlfriend's cheery voice said.  
  
"Yeah, KayKay, we'll see you tomorrow," Jeff replied. Then, something dawned on him.  
  
"Oh shit!" he cursed softly. He forgot that he was sharing a room with her! What was he going to do?!  
  
"Hey K, can you open up?" he called as he knocked on the door. A few minutes later, the door opened slightly and her beautiful face poked out.  
  
"What is it, T?" she asked wearily. It seemed that she'd forgotten so he gave her a while to recover her memory.  
  
"Well...?" she asked impatiently. Apparently, she did forgot.  
  
"K, don't you remember? I'm supposed to be rooming with you!" he exclaimed. The light dawned on her and she stepped back to let him in.  
  
"I'm sorry, I guess I forgot," she apologized as she cleared up the bed.  
  
  
  
/Why you have to go and make things so complicated?  
  
I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated  
  
Life's like this you  
  
And you fall and you crawl and you break  
  
and you take what you get and you turn it into honesty  
  
and promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it  
  
no no no/  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
She was nervous. It wasn't the first time they'd slept on the same bed. It was just that, it was the tension between them, and it made her feel uncomfortable.  
  
"Look K, if you're not keen on having me as your bed partner, tell me. I'd be more than happy to bunk with someone else," he said tiredly.  
  
"No! I mean, if you're tired, you're welcome to stay here for the night," she blurted out and bit her bottom lip.  
  
"Really? Gee, thanks K," he smiled at her. It made her melt just to see the smile, especially after organizing him, by herself.  
  
"Goodnight then," he said as he climbed onto the bed. She hesitated a while before slipping after the covers and momentarily falling into a deep sleep.  
  
  
  
/You come over unannounced  
  
dressed up like you're somethin' else  
  
where you are and where it's at you see  
  
you're making me  
  
laugh out when you strike your pose  
  
take off all your preppy clothes  
  
you know you're not fooling anyone  
  
when you've become/  
  
  
  
  
  
He woke up the next morning and saw his girlfriend still fast asleep. He sat up and watched her. She was so peaceful-looking and innocent. Too bad he couldn't actually... Then, he suddenly remembered Trish's idea. Maybe it would work on them. He reached for the phone and dialed the Room Service.  
  
"Hello, Room Service? Can I get some breakfast in Room 502?" he said and looked at her again.  
  
"And also some orchids, please. Thank you," he said before hanging up. He sent a text message to Jeff on his cell phone, saying that he and his girl wouldn't be down for breakfast with them.  
  
  
  
/Somebody else round everyone else  
  
Watching your back, like you can't relax  
  
Trying to be cool you look like a fool to me  
  
Tell me/  
  
  
  
  
  
She woke up groggily. Through half-opened eyes, she saw breakfast already set up in front of her.  
  
"You up yet, K?" a familiar voice asked. She turned to the right. It was him...  
  
"Yes, did you bring this up, T?" she asked curiously. He nodded and smiled. She set the tray aside and leaned closer to him, kissing his cheek softly.  
  
"Thanks," she whispered.  
  
"Wait, just one more request," he said as he pulled something from his back. She gasped when she saw it. She couldn't believe it...  
  
"These are beautiful, T! You even remembered the first flower we saw in the florist's during our first date," she exclaimed joyously. He nodded and she smelt the scent. It smelt heavenly.  
  
"All I want to ask from you, Stacy Keibler, is that, will you give me one more chance?" he asked softly. Stacy squealed and hugged him.  
  
"Andrew, that's even better than these beautiful flowers!" she exclaimed. He smiled at her, melting her heart.  
  
"Oh Drew! Of course I'll give one more chance!!" she sighed contentedly. The both of them hugged and shared a long passionate kiss. Amy was right all along. She should've given him a second chance...  
  
  
  
/Why you have to go and make things so complicated?  
  
I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated  
  
Life's like this you  
  
and You fall and you crawl and you break  
  
and you take what you get and you turn it into  
  
honesty  
  
promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it  
  
no no no/  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: A lil' crappy but a story nonetheless. It's Stacy and Test, if ya didn't know. These two are one of my favorite on and offscreen couple. I can't say what's the next couple but I'll only tell you that the song would be by Atomic Kitten. 


End file.
